La verdad
by DeltA Connor
Summary: Jeremy Fitzgerald nos cuenta la verdad detrás de los acontecimientos en Freddy Fazbear y del comportamiento nocturno de los animatronics
1. El comienzo

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola xD les traigo este nuevo fanfic, espero que les guste :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Hola, mi nombre es Jeremy, lo que estas por leer es quizá lo más terrorífico que hayas leído, mi historia no es para hacerme el importante ni mucho menos para ser parte de la historia, solo quiero narrar los hechos tal cuales fueron…<p>

-"…." – golpes a una puerta

Ellos están afuera, ya no tengo salida y la puerta que me separa de ellos no resistirá por mucho, pero me dará el tiempo suficiente para contarte lo que ha pasado… estoy atrapado en el cuarto de mantenimiento, solo tengo una llave, una linterna y mi cuaderno, nada útil para defenderme… oh dios… sé que es mi fin, pero no me iré sin que se enteren de la verdad… es más terrible de lo que imaginé, ellos no son malos, nunca lo fueron…

* * *

><p>Todo comenzó el día de mi cumpleaños, fue un día que jamás olvidare, mi mamá había alquilado la pizzería de Fredy para celebrar, era mi lugar favorito porque tenía animatronics con los que podía hablar y jugar como si fueran mis amigos<p>

-"es un trato!" – dijo un hombre, se veía importante ya que todos los empleados lo obedecían, lo llamaban gerente

-"gracias señor" – un hombre extraño con una gabardina color purpura platicaba con el gerente

-"ya sabes que hacer, pero no te excedas" – el gerente se fue y entro a su oficina

El hombre extraño se quedó un momento parado en ese lugar y observó a todos los invitados de mi fiesta, especialmente a mis demás amigos, luego de eso se fue de la pizzería

No le presté mucha atención y regresé a jugar con mis amigos y los animatronics, mi favorito era Foxy, siempre nos contaba historias divertidas sobre piratas

-"hola niños! Que alegría verlos! Especialmente porque hoy tenemos a un cumpleañero llamado…" – Foxy

-"Jeremy!" – dijeron mis amigos

-"correcto! Muchas felicidades Jeremy! Foxy se alegra mucho de que cumplas un año más de vida!" – Foxy

-"gracias amigo Foxy!" – dije alegremente

-"tengo un regalo para ti! Puedes adivinar de que se trata?" – Foxy

-"una nueva historia sobre piratas!" – dije nuevamente

-"eso es correcto! Una nueva historia sobre piratas!" – Foxy

-"siiiiiiiiiiiiii!" – dijimos yo y mis amigos

-"pero mis demás amigos también tienen regalos para ti!" – Foxy – "amigos!"

Al grupo se unieron Freddy, Chica, Bonnie y una nueva animatronic llamada Betty que era parecía a Foxy pero de color blanco y maquillada

-"feliz cumpleaños Jeremy!" – dijeron todos los animatronics

Freddy me dio un reloj de bolsillo que tenía una foto de los 4 animatronics principales, Chica me dio una camisa donde aparecían todos los animatronics, Bonnie me dio una gorra que decía Freddy Fazbear y Betty me dio un pastel de cumpleaños

-"de parte de todos nosotros para ti feliz cumpleaños!" - Betty

Esa mañana todos la pasábamos muy bien, jugábamos con los animatronics y comíamos pastel y pizza, pero esa diversión se iba a convertir en terror

-"oye mamá, invitaste a mi amigo Harry?" – pregunté a mi mamá

-"si lo invite, no ha venido aún?" – preguntó mi mamá

-"no aún no llega" – me puse triste

-"seguro no tarda en llegar" – mamá se dio la vuelta y siguió platicando con las mamás de mis amigos

Iba regresando a donde estaban mis amigos cuando miré a la puerta, vi a mi amigo Harry que venía llegando, pero la puerta estaba cerrada y bloqueada por dos empleados que se veían muy extraños

-"oigan, mi amigo acaba de llegar" – les dije amablemente a los empleados de la puerta

-"no sé de qué estás hablando" – dijo un empleado – "mira, Foxy va a contar más historias"

-"si, por qué no vas a escucharlas?" – dijo el otro empleado

-"pero mi amigo…" – volví a insistir

-"vamos, yo te llevo" – un empleado me llevó hasta donde estaban mis demás amigos, pero mientras me llevaba vi algo espantoso

Mi amigo Harry tocaba la puerta de cristal para que le abrieran, pero el empleado lo ignoraba, en ese momento un auto de color purpura llego detrás, de él se bajó el mismo hombre que estaba aquí hace unas horas, observó a mi amigo Harry y el empleado de la puerta asintió con la cabeza

* * *

><p>Uff… no logro sacar de mi mente esa imagen… es como si hubiera sido hace unos momentos<p>

-"…" – golpe fuerte contra la puerta

No sé cuánto tiempo me queda…

* * *

><p>El hombre se acercó a mi amigo y luego le tapó la boca para que no gritara<p>

-"Harry! Mamá mamá!" – yo gritaba pero dentro de la pizzería había mucho ruido y nadie podía escucharme

Solo podía observar como el hombre extraño le amarraba las manos y lo metía a la parte trasera de su auto, como pude me solté del empleado y fui corriendo con mi mamá

-"mamá! Ese hombre! Tiene a…" – un empleado me interrumpió

-"nuestra nueva adquisición! Ese niño es un adivino!" – el empleado abrió la puerta y ayudó al hombre a sacar una caja de regalo enorme de la que sonaba una extraña música

-"con cuidado…" – el hombre extraño subió a su auto y se fue con mi amigo dentro

-"vamos a pasar esto al fondo" – dos de los empleados empujaban la caja de regalo hacia la parte trasera de la pizzería

-"mamá ese hombre se llevó a mi amigo" – le dije a mamá

-"cual hombre?" – mi mamá miró hacia afuera pero el hombre ya se había ido – "no veo nada, hijo creo que ya escuchaste demasiadas historias de ese zorro"

-"pero mamá…" – no me quedó de otra más que regresar a donde estaban mis amigos, preocupado por lo que había pasado afuera

Foxy acompañado de Betty contaba más historias, los demás animatronics estaban en el escenario tocando sus instrumentos

-"señor, ya está aquí" – escuché a un empleado

-"bien, trae a uno de ellos, no importa como solo hazlo" – gerente

-"si señor" – el empleado salió de la oficina del gerente y nos observó a mis amigos y a mí

Me quedé observando al empleado y él también me observó, con una sonrisa malvada vino hacia mí

-"amiguito, acompáñame, tenemos un regalo más para ti" – dijo el empleado

-"no aquí estoy bien" – le dije al empleado

-"no quieres otro regalo? Ven!" – el empleado se acercó más

-"dije que no" – me acerqué más a donde estaban mis amigos

-"vienes porque vienes…" – el empleado me tomó del brazo y me jaló, pero en ese momento…

-"suelta a mi amigo! Nos estamos divirtiendo!" – Foxy me sujetó y trató de quitarme de los brazos del empleado

-"suéltalo maldito robot!" – el empleado forcejeaba

Los demás animatronics se acercaron para ayudar a Foxy, pero el resto de los empleados vinieron y comenzaron a golpearlos

-"suéltalo!" – Foxy

-"no, suéltalo tú!" – empleado

-"mamá!" – grité a mi mamá y ella volteó a ver

-"que está pasando!?" – mi mamá se levantó pero pensó que Foxy me estaba atacando a mí – "suelta a mi hijo!"

Las demás amigas de mi mamá tomaron a sus hijos para protegerlos

-"suelta a mi amigo!" – Foxy al ver que el empleado no cedía, abrió su boca y mordió al empleado en la cabeza

-"ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" – el empleado gritaba de dolor

-"suéltalo!" – otro empleado tomó un tubo y golpeó la mandíbula de Foxy, haciendo que se le desencajara y soltara al empleado

El empleado mordido cayó al suelo, Foxy le había destrozado la parte frontal de la cabeza

-"vámonos!" – mi mamá me sujetó y salimos de la pizzería, todos mis amigos también se fueron

Solo alcancé a ver como los empleados golpeaban a todos los animatronics

* * *

><p>Días después salió en el periódico la noticia de lo que había pasado<p>

_Una falla en la programación de los animatronics de la Pizzeria Freddy Fazbear deja gravemente herido a uno de los empleados, sin mencionar que la vida de muchos niños estaba bajo peligro, ¿Cómo resultará este incidente para la pizzería? ¿Los niños tendrán ganas de ir de nuevo? No lo creo, muchos niños iban solamente por sus animatronics favoritos, cabe mencionar que el empleado que fue gravemente herido ha sobrevivido, solo presentó daños en el lóbulo frontal y es casi un milagro que haya vivido para contarlo_

Aquel suceso fue conocido como La Mordida del 87…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado :) si es así dejame tu review, también te invito a leer mis otras historias, hasta la proxima :D<strong>


	2. Bienvenido a FazBear, Noche 1 parte 1

**Capítulo 2: Bienvenido a Fazbear, noche 1 parte 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mis lectores :) lamento haber tardado en actualizar, para compensar el tiempo perdido, les traigo este capítulo más largo que el anterior, espero que les guste :D<strong>

* * *

><p>Ojalá mi mamá no hubiera ido días después, ella quería un reembolso por lo que pasó pero… más tarde me avisaron que había sido… asesinada… al principio no me lo creí pero más tarde al ver las noticias, comprobé que era verdad<p>

_"esto es increíble, luego del 'accidente' de hace casi una semana se suscita otro problema en Freddy Fazbear, hay reportes de 5 niños desaparecidos desde aquel día, se cree que fueron asesinados por los animatronics de Fazbear, varios testigos afirman haber visto a una mujer entrar a Fazbear esta mañana, desde entonces no ha salido y se cree que también fue asesinada"_

Mi mamá y yo vivíamos solos, no teníamos más que a los vecinos, así que nadie reclamó su desaparición… yo viví bajo la crianza de mi vecina, todo este tiempo, resintiendo la ausencia de mi mamá

* * *

><p>-"…" – pasos detrás de la puerta<p>

Al menos tengo el consuelo de que pronto estaré con ella, más cerca de lo que parece… como sea, te seguiré contando

* * *

><p>Viví toda mi vida con mi vecina, ella me crio y me mantuvo por mucho tiempo, pero llegó el día en que tuve que valerme por mi mismo, tenía solo 9 años cuando pasó aquella tragedia y haber perdido a mi mamá días después fue algo muy duro para mí, pero un día tenía que superarlo, cuando cumplí 20 años decidí buscar empleo<p>

Una tarde, salí a dar una vuelta a ver si encontraba empleo, no me importaba que fuera, necesitaba dinero, era una tarde muy fría y lamentablemente no encontré nada y decidí regresar a casa. Pero mientras caminaba de vuelta, decidí pasar por Freddy Fazbear por simple curiosidad

-"que habrá sido de aquel lugar?" – dije mientras caminaba por la calle donde se encontraba

Cuando llegué al lugar, vi que había sido clausurado, las puertas estaban selladas con cadenas y cintas. Me acerqué a una de las ventanas y miré hacia adentro, todo se veía normal, excepto por algunas mesas rotas y manchas de sangre en el piso, al ver esas manchas mi corazón se estremeció, de pensar que una de esas manchas de sangre pertenecería a mi mamá… bajé mi cabeza para ahogar mis lágrimas, cuando volví a mirar, noté como una sombra extraña se ocultaba por un pasillo

El ver eso me asustó y me eché para atrás

-"habrá sido un fantasma?" – me pregunté

No quise quedarme a averiguarlo y mejor me fui de ahí

* * *

><p>Caminé hasta la parada del bus para volver a casa, había un sujeto sentado leyendo el periódico, yo me senté también a esperar el bus<p>

-"ja! Puedes creer esto? Han abierto un nuevo establecimiento de Freddy Fazbear y solicitan guardia nocturno, quién estará tan loco como para aceptar el puesto?" – dijo el sujeto

-"(por supuesto que yo soy ese loco…)" – era la oportunidad para averiguar muchas cosas – "disculpe, puede prestarme un momento su periódico? Solo quiero revisar la nota sobre el empleo"

-"no quieres trabajar ahí verdad? Después de todo lo que pasó en el lugar anterior no me quedarían ganas ni de ir a comer ahí" – el sujeto me prestó su periódico y comencé a revisarlo

* * *

><p><em>¡Gran re-apertura!<em>

_Pizzeria antigua dando nueva vida!_

_Ven y se parte de la nueva cara de Freddy Fazbear Pizza_

_Que podría salir mal?_

_$100.50 a la semana_

_Para solicitar llamé a: 1-555-FAZ-FAZBEAR_

* * *

><p>Al leer eso, con mi mano busqué en mis bolsillos unas monedas y mientras lo hacía buscaba una caseta telefónica<p>

-"enserio quieres el puesto?" – dijo el sujeto

-"es mi única oportunidad!" – me levanté y fui a la caseta telefónica de junto – "a ver… el número es 1-555-329-3292327"

-"Freddy Fazbear, en que puedo ayudarle?" – contestó un hombre

-"mire, llamo porque estoy interesado en el puesto de guardia nocturno que ofrecen" – respondí

En ese momento a través del teléfono comenzó a sonar una especie de radiofrecuencia

-"contratado!" – dijo el hombre

-"enserio?" – pregunté, sorprendido de que me dieran el puesto sin antes haberme entrevistado

-"lo esperamos esta madrugada en punto de la 1 de la mañana" – dijo el hombre – "el turno nocturno abarca desde la 1 hasta las 4 am"

El hombre colgó sin decir más

-"pero…" – colgué el teléfono y salí de la caseta – "ni siquiera me dijo la dirección"

-"aún estas a tiempo de salvar tu vida, es mejor que no asistas" – el sujeto tomó su periódico y se disponía a irse

-"espere, me permite ver la dirección de la pizzería?" – pregunté

-"preferiría no hacerlo, es por tu propio bien" – dijo el sujeto

-"por favor! Mi madre fue asesinada poco después de la mordida del 87 y esta es mi única oportunidad para averiguar cómo pasó, también es mi única oportunidad para sacar toda la verdad a la luz" –

-"creo haber visto el establecimiento nuevo, está a 10 cuadras de aquí, casi en las afueras de la ciudad, te diría que no te arriesgues pero allá tú" – el sujeto se subió al bus que esperaba y se fue

Sin pensármelo dos veces llamé un taxi y le pedí que me llevara al nuevo Freddy Fazbear, era mejor que caminar, el taxista dudó un poco en llevarme pero luego aceptó al ofrecerle el doble de paga

* * *

><p>Cuando llegamos me bajé y le pagué al taxi, la pizzería se veía mucho más grande que la anterior, a pesar de que el hombre al teléfono me había dicho que fuera hasta las 11 decidí ir mucho antes, revisé mi reloj y eran cerca de las 8 de la noche. Ansioso y dispuesto a descubrir la verdad, entré a la pizzería, al entrar escuché la música de ambiente que emitían los animatronics, era muy extraña y perturbadora<p>

watch?v=UBBwPO0jeoM

me sorprendió ver a los animatronics interactuando con la gente, pero había algo diferente en ellos, no eran mis amigos de antes, habían sido reemplazados por nuevas versiones

-"Bonnie?" – me acerqué al nuevo Bonnie

-"…" – él solo me volteó a ver sin decir ninguna palabra, se veía muy extraño

-"…pizza?" – Chica se me acercó y me ofreció una rebanada de pizza gratis

Tomé una rebanada y ella se fue

-"que la disfrute" – Chica

-"que les han hecho?" – me decepcioné al ver lo que había pasado con mis amigos

Me acerqué a una empleada, sin miedo porque ahora yo era mayor de edad y porque se veían más confiables que los anteriores

-"disculpe, quisiera hablar con el gerente, vengo por lo del puesto de guardia nocturno" – le dije a la empleada que estaba limpiando una mesa

-"estas seguro?" – la empleada volteó a verme

-"wow…" – era muy hermosa y tenía una linda mirada

-"que sucede?" – ella notó la impresión que me había causado y se sonrojó, también ocultó una tierna sonrisa

En ese momento reaccioné

-"oh disculpa… ammm sí, estoy seguro de querer el puesto" – respondí

-"el gerente está en su oficina…" – ella continuaba sonrojada – "sígueme"

La seguí hasta la oficina del gerente

-"es aquí" – ella abrió la puerta – "disculpe, hay alguien que quiere verlo"

-"que pase" – dijo el gerente

-"puedes pasar" – la empleada se fue y yo entré a la oficina

-"hola señor" – estaba un poco tímido

-"hola joven! En que puedo ayudarlo?" – dijo el gerente

-"pues, vengo a conocer el lugar, soy el nuevo al que le dieron el puesto de guardia nocturno" – respondí

-"enserio? Ya habías venido a hablar conmigo? No lo recuerdo" – dijo el gerente

-"no de hecho, hace como veinte minutos vi su anuncio y llamé por teléfono para pedir informes del puesto, contestó un hombre y me dijo que estaba contratado y que me esperaban a la 1 de la mañana" – respondí

-"ahhh quizá hablaste con nuestro administrativo, es algo extraño, cuando Fazbear Entertaiment compró la franquicia, en el trato se estipuló que ese sujeto estaría a cargo de una parte de la administración del nuevo establecimiento" – dijo el gerente

-"ahhh lo entiendo señor, también dijo que el turno era desde la 1 hasta las 4 am" – respondí

-"pero te informó mal, el turno empieza desde las 12 y termina hasta las 6 am" – dijo el gerente

-"wow" – esto era algo extraño, pero no me quitaba las ganas de trabajar ahí – "cuente conmigo!"

-"de acuerdo" – el gerente abrió un cajón de su escritorio y saco unas cosas – "aquí tienes tu placa y tus llaves, la pizzería cierra en poco menos de 40 minutos pero tu turno comienza a las 12, con las llaves podrás entrar a la oficina de seguridad que está al fondo de este pasillo, ahí encontrarás una linterna y un dispositivo móvil que te permitirá observar las cámaras desde ahí, las demás instrucciones las recibirás más tarde por teléfono"

-"gracias señor!" – respondí

-"por nada señor…?" – preguntó el gerente

-"Jeremy, Jeremy Fitzgerald" – respondí

-"bienvenido a Fazbear Entertaiment joven Fitzgerald" – el gerente me dio la mano y luego salí de su oficina

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo…

-"hey! como te fue? Te dieron el empleo?" – me preguntó la empleada de hace un momento

-"si! el gerente me contrató, comienzo esta noche" – respondí

-"sabes, cerramos en 30 minutos, tienes algo que hacer ahorita?" – preguntó la empleada

-"pues no, no tengo nada que hacer, por qué la pregunta?" – pregunté con curiosidad pero imaginaba lo que iba a decir

-"me esperas? Es que… me gustaría conocerte" – la empleada se sonrojó otra vez

-"claro! Te esperaré, mientras tanto comeré algo" – respondí – "Jeremy, mucho gusto"

-"Sophia, pero puedes decirme Sophie" – respondió Sophie

-"te espero Sophie" – le sonreí y luego fui a sentarme para comer algo

Ordené una pizza pequeña, la verdad es que no estaban mal, tenían muy buen sabor y mucho queso, lo único que me inquietaba eran los animatronics, su apariencia era muy extraña, además eran solo cuatro, no había notado al nuevo animatronic al que llamaban Balloon Boy, por alguna razón no se acercaba mucho a los otros animatronics

-"qué habrá sido de Foxy?" – me pregunté y luego seguí comiendo

* * *

><p>Los 30 minutos se pasaron rápido, la pizzería comenzó a cerrar y decidí esperar afuera a Sophie, me asomé por una ventana y ví que el ingeniero hacía que los animatronics regresaran a sus lugares, como a los 5 minutos Sophie salió de la pizzería<p>

-"nos vamos?" – me dijo con una linda sonrisa

-"sip" – respondí y me fui con ella

-"así que te interesa mucho el puesto de guardia nocturno" – Sophie

-"así es, cuando vi el anuncio en el periódico no me lo pensé dos veces" – respondí

-"y tus padres están de acuerdo?" – preguntó Sophie

-"ammm… mi vecina lo está, ella me cuida desde que perdí a mi madre cuando tenía 9 años y a mi papá nunca lo conocí" – respondí

-"oh… lo lamento, sé que es perder a un ser querido, yo perdí a ambos padres en un accidente de auto hace unos años" – Sophie

-"lo lamento Sophie" – puse mi mano sobre su hombro

-"gracias, pero aun así no tuve problemas para cuidarme sola, conseguí un trabajo y desde entonces mantengo la casa, aunque es pequeña pero para mí está bien" – Sophie

-"cuántos años tienes?" – pregunté

-"19" – respondió Sophie – "y tú?"

-"20" – respondí

-"casi la misma edad jaja" – Sophie

-"sip" – Luego de eso continuamos caminando y platicando

Mientras más platicábamos, más sentía que teníamos mucho en común, Sophie era una chica agradable, además tenía casi mi edad, por qué no intentar algo?

* * *

><p>Platicamos tanto que no sentimos el tiempo, habíamos caminado como 20 cuadras hasta su casa<p>

-"esta es mi casa Jeremy, no es muy grande pero es cómoda, te gustaría pasar?" – preguntó Sophie

-"me encantaría, pero debo volver a casa, debo avisar de mi nuevo empleo a mi vecina" – respondí – "pero avisaré por teléfono, me prestas el tuyo?"

-"claro! Pasa" – Sophie sonrió y abrió la puerta

Avisé a mi vecina que no llegaría esa noche a casa por mi nuevo empleo y que llegaría mañana, esa noche la pasamos muy bien Sophie y yo, platicamos, vimos una película y de nuevo se pasó rápido el tiempo

-"wow! Que rápido se va el tiempo, ya son las 11:30" – dije mientras revisaba mi reloj – "tengo que irme, disculpa por ocupar mucho de tu tiempo"

-"para nada, me encantó conocerte!" – Sophie

-"gracias Sophie!" – estaba a punto de irme cuando…

-"espera! Olvidé mencionarte algo" – Sophie

-"si?" – sonreí porque creí que sería algo bueno

-"ten cuidado con los animatronics, imagino que escuchaste los rumores de lo que pasó hace 11 años, bueno los viejos animatronics fueron desmantelados y reemplazados por estos nuevos, pero se comportan algo extraño" – Sophie

-"oh…" – mi piel se erizó con esas últimas palabras

-"ten cuidado si?" – Sophie me abrazó y luego me fui

A parte del sujeto extraño del teléfono y los nuevos animatronics había más sorpresas? Ja! Lo que me espera…

* * *

><p>Tomé un taxi frente a la casa de Sophie, como no quería pagar doble como el anterior, le dije que me llevara a 3 cuadras antes de llegar a la pizzería, cuando faltaban exactamente 3 cuadras me bajé y le pagué<p>

-"parece que la mordida del 87 les causó mucho terror a todos" – lo extraño es que a mí no me había impresionado tanto a pesar de que la presencié

Caminaba tranquilamente, faltaban 15 minutos para que fueran las 12:00 cuando…

-"estas perdido amigo?" – un sujeto se me acercó y me apuntó con una navaja – "si quieres vivir otro día me darás todo tu dinero ahora mismo"

-"ok ok… tranquilo!" – me asusté un poco por el asalto, saqué todo mi dinero y se lo di al asaltante – "toma… es todo lo que tengo"

-"ahora te acompañaré hasta tu casa! Mañana a la misma hora quiero que me vuelvas a dar tu dinero! Entendiste!?" – dijo el asaltante

-"pero no voy a mi casa ahora!" – respondí

-"entonces a dónde vas!?" – el asaltante me puso la navaja en el cuello – "sin mentiras!"

-"voy… voy a Freddy Fazbear… trabajo ahí!" – respondí

-"que… te dije que no mintieras!" – el asaltante se enfadó

-"pero es cierto! Mira" – saqué mis llaves y mi placa de guardia nocturno – "mira, so…soy el guardia nocturno…"

-"…" – el asaltante se echó para atrás – "aléjate de mí… aléjate! No quiero nada!"

Tiró mi dinero al suelo y se fue corriendo como si hubiera visto al mismo demonio

-"pero que…" – era más que obvio que algo no estaba bien

Recogí mi dinero y continué caminando hacia la pizzería, asombrado por la reacción del sujeto, al final él fue quien se asustó

* * *

><p>Llegué a la pizzería y entré, caminé por la zona principal pero sin mirar a los animatronics, luego caminé por el pasillo principal hasta mi oficina<p>

-"de lujo, tengo mi propia oficina!" – revisé mi escritorio y estaban la linterna y el dispositivo que mencionó el gerente, también estaba una nota que decía...

_Joven Fitzgerald, bienvenido al turno nocturno en Fazbear Entertaiment, su traje de guardia está en el casillero de junto, en punto de las 12:00 recibirá sus instrucciones, antes de eso puede tomar un refrigerio de la cocina, es una cortesía de Fazbear Entertaiment, feliz noche y buena suerte!_

-"una cortesía? Bueno, no hay que rechazar algo así" – recogí el traje, me quedaba a la perfección, tomé mi linterna junto con el dispositivo y fui a la cocina por un bocadillo

Cuando llegué a la cocina…

-"rayos!" – me sorprendí – "solo hay una pizza en el refrigerador… me pregunto de que será?"

La revisé y era una de pepperoni con chorizo y queso

-"tomare… dos rebanadas y una bebida" – las calenté en el horno de microondas que estaba en mi oficina y luego me acomodé en mi escritorio – "ahora, si supiera por donde comenzar a investigar…"

Mientras comía pensaba en revisar el lugar antes de que empezara mi turno, pero en ese momento sonó el teléfono, revisé y ya eran las 12:00

-"rayos, bueno dependiendo de las instrucciones que me den veré si puedo echar un vistazo al lugar" – contesté el teléfono y…

_"Eh, ¿hola, hola? Eh, hola y bienvenido a tu nuevo trabajo de verano a la nueva y mejorada Freddy Fazbears Pizza. Eh, estoy aquí para hablarte sobre las cosas que puedes esperar ver durante tu primera semana aquí y ayudarte a empezar este nuevo y excitante camino en tu carrera. Eh, ahora, quiero que olvides cualquier cosa que puedas haber oído sobre el antiguo lugar, ya sabes. Eh, alguna gente aún tiene cierta impresión negativa sobre la compañía. Eh... ese viejo restaurante se dejó que se pudriera durante un tiempo, pero te aseguro, Fazbear Entertainment está dedicado a la diversión familiar y por encima de todo, seguridad. Se han gastado una pequeña fortuna en esos nuevos animatronics, eh, reconocimiento facial, movilidad avanzada, hasta les dejan andar por ahí durante el día. ¿No es eso bueno? *Tose* Pero lo más importante, están todos ligados a un tipo de base de datos criminal, así que pueden detectar a un enemigo millas lejos. Hey, deberíamos pagarles a ellos para vigilarte a tí. Eh, dicho esto, no hay nuevo sistema sin sus... cosas. Eh... solo eres el segundo guardia que trabaja aquí. Eh, el primer chico terminó su semana, pero se quejó sobre... condiciones. Eh, lo hemos cambiado a la guardia diurna, así que hey, has tenido suerte, ¿no? Eh él sobretodo expresó quejas sobre ciertos personajes que parece que se mueven por la noche, y hasta intentaron llegar a su oficina. Ahora, por lo que sabemos, eso es imposible. Eh, este restaurante debería ser el lugar más seguro en la tierra. Así que aunque nuestros ingenieros no tienen una explicación para esto, la teoría más probable es que... los robots nunca tuvieron un "modo noche". Así que cuando hay silencio, creen que están en la habitación equivocada, y entonces intentan encontrar donde está la gente, y en este caso, eso es tu oficina. Nuestra solución temporal es esta: hay una caja de música en el Rincón de los Premios, y puedes darle cuerda a distancia. Así que, cada un rato, enciende la cámara del Rincón de los Premios y dale cuerda unos segundos. No parece que afecte a todos los animatronics, pero afecta... uno de ellos. *Aclara su garganta* Eh, y para el resto de ellos, tenemos una solución aún más fácil. Mira, podría haber un pequeño glitch en el sistema, algo sobre robots viéndote como un endoesqueleto sin su traje, y queriendo meterte en uno, así que hey, te hemos dado una cabeza de Freddy Fazbear vacía, ¡problema solucionado! Te lo puedes poner en cualquier momento, y dejártelo puesto tanto tiempo como quieras. En algún momento cualquier cosa que haya entrado, volverá a salir. Eh, algo más que vale la pena mencionar es el tipo de diseño moderno del edificio. Deberías haber notado que no hay puertas que puedas cerrar, heh. Pero hey, ¡tienes una linterna! Y aunque tu linterna se puede quedar sin energía, el edificio no puede. Así que, no te preocupes por el lugar quejándose a oscuras. Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Eh, deberías ser de oro. Eh, mira las luces, ponte la cabeza de Freddy si lo necesitas, eh, mantén la caja de música con cuerda, pan comido. Que tengas una buena noche, y te hablo mañana."_

-"pero que demo…" – esa llamada me dejó helado

* * *

><p>Cualquiera se estremecería al escuchar tales palabras<p>

-"…." – golpes más fuertes a la puerta

Al escuchar esa llamada no me lo podía creer pero, quien estuviera en mis zapatos en este momento sabría que es verdad

-"HI! Hahahaha" – Balloon Boy

Voy a morir, pronto estaré más cerca de mi mamá, pero debo asegurarme de escribir todo antes de morir…

* * *

><p>-"enserio? En que lío me he metido…" – esa llamada me asustó mucho, ahora entendía porque Sophie me advirtió de ellos<p>

Tomé un respiro y me calmé

-"vamos, tu puedes, solo debes seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra… tu puedes! Hazlo por Sophie!" – me daba ánimos a mí mismo

Pasó una hora y no había señales de vida en toda la pizzería, de vez en cuando revisaba las cámaras pero sin encontrar nada fuera de lo normal, una cámara en particular me llamó la atención

-"pero si son…" – era la cámara del cuarto de mantenimiento, dentro estaban los viejos animatronics - "me pregunto si…"

No presté más atención a eso y volví a acomodarme, pasó otra hora y sin rastros de actividad

-"quizá era una exageración eso de los animatronics, aunque no les quita lo extraños" – me levanté de mi escritorio – "será mejor que dé una vuelta para comenzar a investigar y de paso veré si puedo reactivar a mis amigos"

Estaba por salir de mi oficina cuando comenzó a escucharse un sonido extraño

watch?v=D5Kp5b-jZdg

-"qué es eso?" – me pregunté, volví a ver las cámaras y noté que faltaba el nuevo Bonnie y la nueva Chica – "esto no es bueno…"

Comencé a buscarlos en todas las cámaras hasta que me topé con la cámara de premios, donde me llevé otra gran sorpresa

-"pero… Betty?" – no podía creerlo, Betty la animatronic parecida a Foxy estaba colgada del techo, se veía en muy mal estado, solo quedaba su endoesqueleto y su cabeza, también escuché la musiquita de la caja a la que le tenía que dar cuerda – "Betty… debo ir!"

Cerré el dispositivo y me dispuse a salir de mi oficina directo al cuarto de premios, pero cuando encendí mi linterna…

-"F..Fo..Foxy…?" – vi a mi amigo Foxy, sentí mucha nostalgia y lastima por verlo tan golpeado – "Foxy!"

Pero en ese momento la linterna me falló y no podía encenderla, cuando pude encenderla de nuevo, alumbré el pasillo pero Foxy se había ido

-"Foxy.." – pero en ese momento recordé las instrucciones del tipo del teléfono – "la caja!"

Dijo que mantuviera la caja con cuerda para afectar a uno de ellos, aunque no sabía a quién afectaría, pero no estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo

Corrí hacia mi dispositivo y busqué la cámara de los premios, había una especie de alerta en la pantalla, encendí la cámara y vi que Betty había desaparecido también, antes de que pudiera darle cuerda a la caja, comenzó a escucharse una musiquita extraña, le di cuerda a la caja y cuando encendí la linterna de la cámara…

-"la caja está abierta!" – mi corazón se aceleró, el animatronic se había escapado

Sentí un gran temor en ese momento, me senté para calmarme y luego encendí la luz del ducto de ventilación derecho y…

-"Bonnie!" – me caí del susto y recordé que debía usar la cabeza de Freddy para alejarlo

Así que me puse la cabeza de Freddy y miré como Bonnie se pasaba frente a mí para luego desaparecer

-"ufffff…" – creí que todo estaba bien a partir de ahora, pero cuando me quité la cabeza de Freddy…

watch?v=7PXQ5WWAQgs

-"noooooooooooo!" – grité al momento en que una marioneta se lanzaba sobre mí y me derribaba

Afortunadamente pude esquivar uno de sus golpes, pero cuando me dispuse a salir corriendo me sujetó del pie y me jaló hacia el

-"déjame!" – trataba de zafarme de sus manos pero era inútil

La marioneta se puso sobre mí y levantó una de sus manos como si fueran garras, sabía que iba a matarme, solo cerré mis ojos esperando el golpe final, pero…

-"…" – la marioneta bajó lentamente su mano hasta mi rostro, muy en el fondo de sus ojos se levantó un pequeño brillo

-"…que…que vas a hacerme…?" – estaba muy asustado

-"…" – la marioneta solo acariciaba mi rostro – "ahhh…"

La marioneta tenía una voz ahogada

-"si vas a matarme por favor hazlo ya… no me hagas sufrir más" – le dije

-"Je…re…my…" – el rostro de la marioneta cambió de un rostro maligno a un rostro de tristeza y preocupación

-"pero… como sabes mi…" – antes de que terminara de hablar…

La marioneta me jaló y me arrastró por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de premios, me lanzó hasta su caja y luego entró conmigo

-"déjame ir… por favor…" – decía mientras observaba como los ojos de la marioneta se encendían con una luz tenue

-"Je…re…my…" – dijo la marioneta

-"como sabes mi nombre?" – yo seguía asustado y más porque esa marioneta sabía mi nombre

-"Je…re…my…" – la marioneta parecía estar llorando

-"dime! Como sabes mi…" – lo que la marioneta dijo me dejó casi en shock

-"hi…jo… mi…hijo… Je…re…my…" – la marioneta puso nuevamente su mano sobre mi rostro

En ese momento sentí una presencia que no había sentido desde hace 11 años

-"Dios…" – comencé a llorar – "mamá!?"

La marioneta asintió con la cabeza

* * *

><p><strong>wooooow :O xD espero que les haya gustado :) disculpen por el JumpScare xD es para ponerle más emoción :) si les gusto dejenme su review, nos vemos hasta la proxima! :D<strong>

**PD: prometo no tardar tanto esta vez xD**


	3. Buenas noches mamá, Noche 1 parte 2

**Capítulo 3: Buenas noches mamá, noche 1 parte 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mis lectores! les tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala, cual quieren primero? ahh la terrible? pos va :3 ok no xD la mala es que no podré actualizar tan seguido todos mis fanfics debido a cosas de la escuela, la buena es que... no esperense, no tengo ninguna buena D: lol xD bueno bueno, que disfruten el capítulo :) ojala les guste!<strong>

* * *

><p>En ese momento mi corazón se llenó de nostalgia, abracé a mi mamá, bueno, a la marioneta que portaba su espíritu…<p>

-"he he he he..." - voz misteriosa

Vaya, también él está aquí...

* * *

><p>-"mamá?" – comencé a llorar y la abracé<p>

-"hi…jo…mi…o…" – la marioneta tenía un rostro muy triste, el maquillaje que tenía debajo de los ojos parecía estar húmedo, como si estuviera llorando de verdad

-"mamá!" – abrazaba a la marioneta sin parar de llorar

-"Je… Jeremy" – la voz de la marioneta se volvió más clara – "ay hijo… ha sido como un vacío en mi corazón…"

-"qué bueno es verte otra vez…" – seguía abrazando a mi mamá

-"hijo debes irte de este maldito lugar cuanto antes, es muy peligroso" – Marionette

-"mamá… qué es lo que te pasó?" – pregunté

-"hijo hay muchísimo que debes saber, después del incidente el día de tu cumpleaños, cuando fui a pedir el rembolso entré a la pizzería, pero no había nadie, caminé por ese pasillo y…" – Marionette se empezaba a agitar

-"tranquila mamá" –

-"entré a la oficina del gerente, detrás de un casillero había una entrada a otra habitación, todos los animatronics estaban ahí, pero en mal estado, esos salvajes los golpearon hasta desfigurarlos, más adelante estaba ese demonio… tenía a cinco niños amarrados y luego vi como los asesinaba… cuando intenté huir tropecé con un tubo y caí al suelo, el asesino me vio y luego llegaron los empleados, me sujetaron y me amarraron a un poste… lo último que recuerdo estando viva es que ese demonio me golpeó con el tubo… me golpeó hasta matarme…" – Marionette

-"demonio? Cual demonio?" –

-"ese hombre de traje purpura… parece humano pero en realidad es… es un demonio…" – Marionette

-"pero… qué hace aquí?" – comencé a sentir escalofríos

-"está asesinando a niños para absorber sus almas, como tienen almas jóvenes y limpias, le sirven para tener más tiempo aquí en este mundo… ha hecho un maleficio en el establecimiento anterior y en este… cada vez que alguien muere, su alma queda atrapada aquí para que no escape, de ese modo es que puede absorber a los niños que asesina…" – Marionette bajó la cabeza – "cuando se cansó de golpearme… el creyó que yo estaba muerta, yo también lo creí, pero la verdad es que estuve agonizando todo el día…"

Marionette miró sus manos

-"fue hasta la noche que ya no aguanté más… no sé cuál fue la razón de mi muerte… los golpes que me dio salvajemente, el haber perdido tanta sangre o la tristeza que sentí al pensar en que te quedarías solo…" – Marionette puso su mano sobre mi rostro otra vez

-"mamá hay tantas cosas que no entiendo de lo que me dices… no sé ni cómo interpretarlo… otra cosa que no entiendo es, cómo es que estás aquí? Y en el cuerpo de la marioneta" –

-"el amor de una madre nunca muere, la noche que morí, pude sentir como comencé a flotar en el aire, me sentí muy ligera, sentí un ligero escalofrío en mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos y miré mi cuerpo, estaba totalmente pálido y transparente… lo fuerte vino cuando miré hacia abajo, estaba mi cuerpo… con mucha sangre alrededor y sin vida… sabía que estaba muerta, así que no me afligí más, recorrí el lugar hasta que llegué a donde estaban los animatronics, me dio lastima verlos en tan mal estado, su fuente de poder había sido arrancada para que ya no funcionaran más, no les presté atención y luego fui a otra habitación, en ella estaba un traje dorado de Freddy, un animatronic con apariencia de niño con globos y una caja de regalo gigantesca…" – Marionette señaló la caja donde estábamos escondidos

-"la caja de la marioneta… es la caja que bajaron antes de que ese demonio secuestrara a mi amigo Harry" –

-"me acerqué al traje de Freddy pero no vi nada extraño, luego atravesé la caja de la marioneta, no era un animatronic, esta solo se podía mover por los cables que tenía atados a sus extremidades" – Marionette

-"pero… tú ya no las tienes… Dios estoy muy confundido…" –

-"salí de la caja y me senté junto a ella, comencé a pensar en ti y en cómo te las arreglarías sin mi… no pude imaginarte solo… mi corazón se llenó de ira por haber muerto sin poder asegurarte un futuro… cerré fuertemente mis ojos y cuando los abrí… ya estaba en el cuerpo de la marioneta, me sentía diferente, como si volviera a tener vida pero al mismo tiempo estuviera muerta, las cuerdas en mis brazos y piernas se quemaron, salí de esta caja y comencé a correr por todo el lugar… intenté salir pero la fuerza del demonio me mantenía atrapada aquí… regresé al lugar donde morí y vi que los niños aún seguían ahí, pude sentir que sus almas no se habían ido de ese lugar, sentí lastima por ellos, sentí el dolor que había en sus corazones, ellos no se querían ir todavía… así que decidí salvarlos, los llevé uno por uno a donde estaban los animatronics dañados, era duro pensar que ellos pasarían por lo mismo que yo, de tener un cuerpo humano a tener un cuerpo metálico y frío, cubierto de felpa y fibra de vidrio… pero era mejor eso a que estuvieran dentro del demonio…" –

-"entonces… wow… entonces los animatronics viejos que están en el cuarto de mantenimiento son… son… los niños?" –

-"no todos, Foxy y Betty también tienen una sorpresa para ti" – Marionette miró hacia arriba

De repente alguien abrió la caja de regalo, solo vi unos ojos amarillos y escuché de nuevo la radiofrecuencia que sonó cuando hablaba por teléfono, se trataba de Foxy y Betty

-"que gusto verte de nuevo" – susurró Foxy y luego se metió a la caja junto con Betty y luego cerraron la caja

-"Fo…Foxy? Betty?" – sentí nostalgia de nuevo

-"hola Jeremy Fitzgerald" – Foxy

-"tu 'amigo' Foxy en realidad es un espíritu bueno, se apoderó del animatronic de Foxy desde hace años al igual que Betty, están aquí para detener al demonio" – Marionette

-"por eso me salvaste aquel día?" –

-"no podía dejar que ese demonio tomara otra víctima…" – Foxy

-"gracias amigo, y Betty… también me ayudaste, muchas gracias" –

-"ella recibió el peor daño, la golpearon hasta dejarla así como está, su cabeza es lo único que quedó casi intacto, ahora se hace llamar Mangle, también se dañó su caja de voz, se comunica por medio de radiofrecuencias, es lo único que puede hacer, siempre que alguien se acerca a la pizzería ella emite una advertencia" – Marionette

-"entonces eso fue lo que escuché por teléfono, tratabas de advertirme" – puse mi mano sobre la cabeza de Betty quien ahora se llamaba Mangle

-"…" – Mangle solo asintió con la cabeza, lo único que quedaba de su cuerpo además de su endoesqueleto

-"ellos dos se activaron cuando intenté meter las almas de los niños a sus cuerpos, fue entonces que me contaron el plan del demonio y lo que ellos hacían aquí, también me ayudaron a meter las almas de los niños al resto de los animatronics, Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, Balloon Boy y Golden Freddy, se volvieron portadores de las almas de los niños… pero cometimos un error con Golden Freddy… él no era un animatronic, solo era un traje, pero no era cualquier traje, era la herramienta que usaba el demonio para atraer a los niños y absorber sus almas, le dimos vida y por un tiempo también estuvo a mi servicio junto con los demás niños, pero poco a poco comenzó a vernos extraño, dejó de obedecerme y luego se volvió el líder de los nuevos animatronics, ellos son malos, por ningún motivo te acerques a ellos…" – Marionette

-"ya es tarde para eso, interactué con Chica, también le hablé a Bonnie" –

-"ellos son solo cuatro, pero son muy peligrosos, tienen un aspecto más estético que los de antes, pero hasta en la mejor apariencia podemos distinguir un rostro de maldad, ya habrás visto a Toy Chica quitarse su pico y los ojos, ellos creen que nosotros estamos por el mismo propósito, asesinar al guardia nocturno y secuestrar niños" – Foxy

-"…." – Mangle comenzó a emitir una radiofrecuencia

-"que sucede?" – pregunté

-"están a punto de dar las 6 am" – Foxy

-"debes regresar a tu oficina hijo… una vez que sean las 6 am nosotros regresaremos a ser una simple marioneta y animatronics para repuestos… solo podemos estar libres durante seis horas, desde media noche hasta las 6 am" – Marionette

-"coincide con el horario de mi turno…" –

-"ya casi sale el sol…" – Foxy

-"debes irte hijo, Foxy y Mangle sacarán de tu oficina a los animatronics que haya dentro" – Marionette

Foxy, Mangle y yo salimos de la caja de regalo

-"insisto en que debes irte de este lugar… es mejor que no regreses, por tu bien" – Marionette

-"no mamá, entré a trabajar aquí porque quería saber que había sido de ti y para sacar a la luz todos los sucios secretos de esta empresa" –

-"está bien…" – Marionette comenzaba a perder poder y movilidad – "pero cuídate mucho y sigue esas instrucciones, si por alguna razón sientes que no lograras sobrevivir una noche, trata de caer en manos de los viejos animatronics, Foxy, Mangle o yo… así te traeremos a la caja para ponerte a salvo, nunca falles… ante… los nuevos…"

Marionette finalmente perdió su movilidad y su libertad, así que regresó a la caja

-"mamá! Espera!" –

-"volverá a media noche, tenemos que irnos" – Foxy

Le hice caso y lo seguí, Mangle se subió al techo y se fue rápidamente hacia mi oficina

-"por qué ustedes no son afectados por la hora?" – pregunté mientras corríamos a mi oficina

-"con el tiempo nos hemos hecho más fuertes a esa debilidad, por eso pude ayudarte hace años, pero ahora ya estoy obsoleto, no puedo salir durante el día porque entonces sospecharían…" – Foxy

-"entiendo" –

Mangle nos encontró y le hizo señas a Foxy de que había dos animatronics en mi oficina

-"escondete Jeremy" – Foxy entró a mi oficina junto con Mangle

De mi oficina sacaron a Toy Chica quien comenzaba a ponerse el pico y los ojos, también salía Toy Freddy que igualmente se ponía los ojos

Foxy me hizo señal de que podía entrar y le hice caso

-"deberías hacerle caso a tu mamá, es muy peligroso que te quedes aquí, no siempre podremos ayudarte y menos cuando estés 6 noches seguidas aquí" – Foxy

-"por qué no?" – pregunté

-"Golden Freddy aparece y es muy peligroso hasta para nosotros, es casi un demonio" – Foxy

-"eso suena… feo, muy feo" – me dieron escalofríos

-"ya nos vamos, son las 6 am y los empleados llegarán en cualquier momento…" – Foxy se fue corriendo y Mangle se escabulló por los ductos de ventilación

-"gracias…" – después de eso quedé casi en shock por lo que había pasado

Me senté en mi sillón y me quedé un rato, tratando de digerir lo que había pasado esa noche…

Luego de unos minutos, llegó el primer empleado, me saludó y luego se puso a limpiar las mesas, en segundo lugar llegó Sophie, lo primero que hizo fue buscarme

-"Jeremy! Estás bien?" – me preguntó muy preocupada

-"sí, estoy bien Sophie, pero algo perturbado" – respondí

-"los viste cierto?" – Sophie

-"no solo eso" – caminé hacia la salida – "también vi a mi madre…"

Luego de eso salí de la pizzería, directo a mi casa para poder descansar un poco, pero la verdad no sabía si podría descansar luego de esa noche…

* * *

><p>La verdad es que he llorado al escribir esta parte, pero ya no me siento tan triste, ni asustado, ni siquiera porque voy a morir en unos momentos…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :) nos vemos hasta la proxima!<strong>


End file.
